Olvido
by Zel C
Summary: Él era el Dios del engaño, podría seguir fingiendo que todo estaría bien.


El despertar de Thor se sintió diferente a cualquier otro, su cabeza daba vueltas y el desconcierto lo estaba invadiendo hasta el punto en el que sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía, debieron pasar minutos hasta que por fin su cuerpo reaccionó y obedeció el mandato de abrir los ojos, lo primero que vislumbro fue un techo alto y blanco.

Su mente estaba hecha un desastre, había cientos de cosas en su cabeza que no podía concentrarse ni en una sola, y el dolor comenzó como si evocara algo importante que hubiera olvidado. Era como si todo se hubiera teñido de colores sepia.

Sentado sobre la cama, mantenía su cabeza entre sus manos tratando de controlar el dolor que sentía, el cual era mayor a cada instante. De pronto un recuerdo vino a su mente, Thanos asesinando a su gente, a su mejor amigo, a su Loki, a Loki. La ira lo invadido por completo para darle la fuerza suficiente de ponerse de pie.

—¡Loki! —vociferó lleno de desesperación, con una sola idea en la mente comenzó a vestirse, tenía que matar a ese maldito, tenía que destrozarlo por haberle quitado lo que más amaba en la vida. No lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente, pagaría con creces por el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

De pronto otro recuerdo irrumpió en su memoria, la mitad del universo había desaparecido, a pesar de que estaba ya vestido con su normal atuendo de batalla se sentía abatido, había desaprovechado la oportunidad de acabar con él, todo porque quería venganza y verlo sufrir por haberle arrebatado a su amor.

El dolor en su pecho era demasiado, había desperdiciado la ocasión y ahora medio universo había desaparecido junto a su hermano, no sería capaz de pensarlo sin sentirse culpable, no podía pedirle perdón, todo por culpa de su tonta avaricia; las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos hasta que su vista se volvió nublosa.

En medio de su sentir unas pequeñas manos se posaron sobre las suyas, la mirada de Thor se elevó un poco para poder ver a un niño, de quizá un año parado frente a él, en medio de la nubosidad reconoció enseguida aquellos ojos, parpadeó varias veces hasta que la imagen fue clara.

La piel del infante era blanca como la nieve, el cabello era negro azabache y su cara estaba adornada por unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas. No podía estar equivocado, aquel pequeño, de redondo y lindo rostro era el de su hermano.

—¿Loki? — Pronunció en un hilo de voz, el niño le miró con curiosidad, Thor tomó al pequeño en sus brazos para así abrazarlo con fuerza —Loki.

Podía sentir las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos nuevamente, su hermano, a quien creía muerto era un bebé. Estaba tan agradecido, no dejaría que se alejara nuevamente, no dejaría que nadie más tocara a su hermano, él se encargaría de protegerlo de todos aquellos que decidieran hacerle daño, no importaba quien fuera.

—Loki.

—No, él es tu hijo —Thor elevó la vista sorprendido, conocía esa voz, frente a él se encontraba Loki adulto con otro niño en brazos —Buenos días —. Loki le sonrió, pero Thor no parecía tener una respuesta que dar, era como una especie de broma.

De nuevo el dolor de cabeza que había desaparecido hacia unos instantes volvía a instalarse, todo le daba vueltas, la respiración se aceleró hasta cierto punto que tuvo que tomar aire por la boca.

—Yo… — las palabras se amontonaron en su boca, no sabía que decir, no sabía ni que pensar, solo que en sus brazos tenía un niño igual a Loki y frente a él estaba Loki adulto.

—De nuevo sucedió — no era una pregunta, Thor lo supo en cuanto escuchó el tono de voz de Loki, lo estaba afirmando.

El hombre de cabello negro se inclinó para así dejar al otro niño sobre sus pies y quitarle al niño de los brazos de Thor.

—Dámelo, lo puedes lastimar.

—No lo haría — no supo porque dijo aquello, ni de donde saco las fuerzas para responderle a su hermano, pero el Dios de las travesuras parecía complacido ante la respuesta, lo cual provocó un tipo de satisfacción para sí mismo en Thor.

—Papá —el niño que ahora estaba de pie a su lado le había hablado, le miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, era rubio, de ojos azules y piel un poco más bronceada que la del niño más pequeño, si Thor tuviera que decirlo, era idéntico a él.

—¿Qué? — el niño mostró un rostro lleno de desilusión ante la reacción de Thor, pero es que el Dios rubio no sabía qué era lo que esperaba de él, y eso le provocó más ansiedad.

—Lleva a tu hermano a jugar afuera, en un momento papá y yo estaremos con ustedes —el pequeño rubio tomó la manita del bebé que Loki le había quitado a Thor de los brazos para así salir de la habitación. Aunque le habían sonreído al azabache, el niño rubio lucía un poco desilusionado y por algún motivo Thor se sintió mal consigo mismo por hacer sentir mal al niño.

—Loki, ¿qué pasa? — preguntó por fin Thor cuando los niños desaparecieron de la habitación, el nombrado se sentó al lado del rubio y le miró con infinita paciencia.

—Trata de recordar — dijo con una media sonrisa, cosa que no le agradó para nada a Thor, no estaba para enigmas, su cabeza dolía como si se encontrara en el _Muspelheim_.

—No estoy bromeando —la desesperación crecía en el corazón de Thor, solo quería respuestas, no más acertijos.

Loki se acomodó en la cama, parecía acostumbrado a aquel ritual, no estaba desesperado ni molesto, solo meditabundo, como si luchara consigo mismo para mantenerse sereno.

—Después de la batalla de Thanos ustedes arreglaron todo, casi todo — pronunció Loki mirando a Thor por un momento, antes de continuar. —No morí, logré regresar gracias a ti —. Cada palabra dicha por Loki era difícil de creer. — Pero tú si recibiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza en medio de la lucha, estuviste inconsciente durante un tiempo, pero cuando despertaste todo parecía tan normal. Teníamos una buena vida, aun la tenemos, pero no es igual.

—¿Teníamos? — preguntó el Dios un poco confundido ante la manera en que englobaba a ambos en tiempo pasado.

—Sí, tenemos dos bebés, tuyo y mío.

—¿Cómo es posible? —Thor se levantó asustado de su lugar, Loki le miró no estaba molesto, sino triste y cansado.

—Siempre reaccionas igual —Loki soltó un suspiro. —Me confesé y me alejé de ti debido a que me rechazaste en un principio, comenzaba a tener una buena vida lejos de ti, había aceptado mis errores y trataba de redimirme, pero fuiste a buscarme, dijiste que querías intentarlo y lo intentamos —. Loki sonrió para sí mismo por sus recuerdos. —Tenemos dos bellos bebés por ello y sí Thor, puedo tener bebés — respondió el azabache ante la mirada de incredulidad del Dios — pero hace unos meses empezaste a perder tus recuerdos —el Dios de las travesuras parecía destrozado por algún motivo y Thor volvió a sentarse a su lado, quería estrecharlo en sus brazos, pero aún no sabía si creerle o no, después de todo seguía siendo Loki.

—¿No es uno de tus trucos?

—¿Por qué lo crees? — Loki se escuchó herido y Thor se avergonzó de sí mismo ante la pregunta. — Yo no sería capaz de crear dos niños para hacerte creer que eres mi esposo —Thor miró a Loki un momento antes de cerrar sus ojos y soltar un suspiro, de pronto algunas memorias volvieron a su cabeza, retazos no completos y en ellas su boda, nacimiento de sus hijos y a Loki por las mañanas al lado de su cama, esos ojos verdes mirarle con tanta devoción.

—Es cierto —Loki sonrió para así inclinarse a besar su mejilla —¿Será siempre así? — Thor por fin tomó la mano de Loki, en la cual descansaba un anillo dorado al cual no le había prestado atención hasta ese momento, representando la promesa de que siempre estarían juntos.

—No lo sabemos, no sabemos qué pasará, tus amigos están tratando de ayudarnos, pero ni ellos tienen una respuesta — Thor acarició el rostro de su hermano, en sus ojos verdes había tanta tristeza y odiaba ser la persona que se la causaba.

—Lo siento, no puedo creer que pueda olvidar a mis hijos, que haya olvidado lo que hemos pasado juntos — Loki tomó la mano de Thor que acariciaba su mejilla y se apoyó en ella, al parecer para disfrutar más de aquel toque.

—Ellos no se olvidarán de ti, y yo no permitiré que olvides lo nuestro, así que ve a verlos, seguro que te extrañan.

Loki se levantó de la cama para así camina hacia la salida de la habitación, pero Thor lo tomó en sus brazos antes de que pudiera salir.

—Te amo, a pesar de que lo olvide, te amo. En cuanto te tuve frente a mí, mi corazón saltó, te amo, mi mente lo puede olvidar, pero mi cuerpo te reconoce —Loki se giró para ver a su gran Dios rubio.

—También te amo — Thor sonrió ante la sinceridad que reflejaban aquellas palabras, nunca había escuchado decir algo tan real proveniente de la boca de Loki. Se inclinó hasta que junto sus labios contra los de su esposo, recordando aquel dulce sabor.

Thor salió de la habitación dejando atrás a Loki con una sonrisa llena de tristeza, por ahora disfrutaría los destellos de felicidad que le daría Thor, hasta el punto en el que el rubio los olvidara por completo, cada amanecer un trozo de felicidad se iba con los recuerdos del Dios del trueno y todo ello lo estaba matando también, pero era Loki, y Loki no se presenta débil ni temeroso, él era fuerte y ahora lo sería más por sus dos hijos, después de todo él era el Dios del engaño, podría seguir fingiendo que todo estaría bien.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, la cual está inspirada en un comic que leí hace un tiempo.

Si les gustó la historia les invitó a leer «Una opotunidad más», que también es un Thorki inspirado despues de los sucesos de Infinity War.

¡Nos leemos muy pronto!


End file.
